jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Jailbreak Request 2.0
I have some more ideas that jailbreak! some new, some old, but are all great ideas ( in my opinion ). wanna see them? here they are! check em out: 1. Abandoned Minefield do you want to rob a place without the police being notified? then this is the best place to get your money, $$$. robbing this place will work just like the museum, but will take a different route: the only way of getting in and out is through an elevator shaft. upon entering the elevator when you collect the $$$, press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 6 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ), and head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. each mineral ore will have its own weight and price: ( price will be doubled if VIP ) coal - 0.5, $100 iron - 1.0, $200 ruby - 1.5, $500 saphire - 2.0, $1000 emerald - 2.5, $1500 silver - 3.0, $2000 gold - 3.5, $2500 diamond - 4.0, $5000 2. Gun Customization Instead of adding more guns (from my previous ideas blog), you can customize the 5 weapons jailbreak has to give. you can change the shape, color, sound, and status effect ( chance to set enimies on fire/poisened/ decrease their firerate or movement/ double damage). 3. Miltary Gamepass with this pass, you'll be a force of power that can take down the big baddies of jailbreak. you will get access to the army soldier outfit, customizable grenade launcher and machine gun, a blast protection shield, an army tank (fast as camaro, police can't eject, can fit up to 5 players, 5th seat is the tank turret so you can shoots rockets), and a military jeep! (can seet up to 4 people, wheels can't be poped) cost R$300 Maxresdefault (3).jpg|take these cannons! >:) 117172_Side_Profile_Web.jpg|reinforcements have arrived! 57ebed8749e84d35935912c666a67669.png|this is the space marine armor 4. Space Marine Gamepass since there's a UFO in jailbreak, let's add a space marine gamepass. this pass will grant you to have the space armor outfit (have a 50% chance to deflect bullets, fall damage, and status effects). your armory will include the bio uzi, photon blaster, zapper, burster, laser gun, carbine, railgun, and the plasma grenade launcher (all weapons can't be customized). you can even have a jetpack (will need rocket fuel to work). will cost R$500 5. Rentable Houses if you stop by the town, you will see some houses. however, there just there for decoraton. if you cant afford the apartments in the city, then you can rent these houses for $850-$1200. 6. Custom Race Cars and NASCAR Raceway when you want to start your own race in jailbreak, I think there should be a HUGE variaty of cars! these bad boys are the jackpot of a great race. but you can't customize them and can only buy them in the NASCAR Raceway (exept for the limo and tow truck) 594240887.jpg|limo will spawn in parking lot in gun shop 2 LEGO-125296782370.jpg|blue truck not included 1525.png|semi and garage not included 1526.jpg|building not included 8195-la-depanneuse-turbo-3-1460021296 1000x0.jpg|this will spawn near both garages, and both train stations 7. Arcade and Coffee Shop the arcade and coffee shop will be located in the city. arcade has some cool minigames, can be robbable, and you can get a hot dog for a healing item like the donut. the cofee shop will be robbable and will give you a coffee cup as a healing item too. (plus, both gas stations should be robbable too.) 8. Criminal Outfit if the police get to have their own free uniform, then the criminals should get one too! am i right guys? Cf1f0e23dbfe39844de48767a0c089b4.png|the criminal outfit will look like this with some night vision goggles E5f9efd2cbc4a29cc6e3a22651940df9.png|these goggles baby! ;) 17_-_1.gif|DANCE FOR DAYS! 9. Skateboards, Skateshop, and Skatepark go to the skateshop to buy and customize your skateboard! you can go to the skatepark to make some awesome tricks! 10. Nightclub and Dance Emotes! at this place, you can share your favorite music, dance all night, and party 24/7. speaking of dancing, we should be able to bust these moves: Asimo and Badcc. if your reading this, plz add these to jailbreak? trust me, you won't regret it! Category:Blog posts